Romeo and Juliet
by MakiSakura
Summary: Eitoku Academy is a prestigious school that caters to the children of the rich, the only exception is Tsukushi Makino - a girl who comes from a middle-class family. Haruka Masami is the sister of Ren Masami, a member of the F5 rulers of the school and sons of the wealthiest and most powerful tycoons in Japan. Despite their social statuses, Makino and Masami become friends
1. Characters

**Name**  
Haruka Masami

 **Born**  
November 6, 1988

 **Age**  
16

 **Family**  
Kazuo Masami - Father  
Kasumi - Mother  
Ren Masami - Half-Brother

...

 **Name**  
Ren Masami

 **Born**  
March 26, 1988

 **Age**  
17

 **Family**  
Kazuo Masami - Father  
Kyoko Masami - Mother  
Haruka Masami - Half-Sister

...

 **Name**  
Kazuo Masami

 **Family**  
Kyoko Masami - Wife  
Kasumi - Lover  
Ren Masami - Son  
Haruka Masami - Daughter

...

 **Name**  
Tsukushi Makino

 **Born**  
December 28, 1988

 **Age**  
16

 **Family**  
Haruo Makino - Father  
Chieko Makino - Mother  
Susumu Makino - Brother

...

 **Name**  
Tsukasa Domyoji

 **Born**  
January, 1988

 **Age**  
17

 **Family**  
Kaede Domyoji - Mother  
Tsubaki Domyoji - Sister

...

 **Name**  
Rui Hanazawa

 **Age**  
17

...

 **Name**  
Sojiro Nishikado

 **Age**  
17

 **Family**  
Shoichiro Nishikado - Brother

...

 **Name**  
Akira Mimasaka

 **Age**  
17

 **Family**  
Emu Mimasaka - Sister  
Memu Mimasaka - Sister


	2. Episode 1

Tsukushi Makino was sitting in class, looking around at her classmates and saw that they were wearing accessories made from gold or decorated with diamonds, some of them even had designer handbags.

 **Makino: (voiceover)** _"How come? How come? Why? Why did they bring brand name goods to school? Why do they have Franck Muller? Why Louis Vuitton? Why OMEGA? Piaget? Why Chanel?"_

Outside, limos drove up to the school and drivers opened the back doors, allowing the people to step outside.

 **Makino: (voiceover)** _"Why do high school students have chaffeurs to take them here and back home? It's crazy! I'm sick of saying that and it's my 2nd year in the fall. People from high society come to Eitoku High School, this distinguished private high school is an escalator from kindergarten to the university."_

Back in class, Yuriko Asai was surrounded by her best friends, Minako Yamano and Erika Ayuhara, who were admiring her new diamond cellphone strap.

"Nice! Where did you buy that strap?" Minako asked.

"I heard that this is the limited Dior." Yuriko answered. "So I went there and bought it."

"I stayed at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel in LA." Erika told them.

"Really?" Yuriko and Minako asked in unison. "Near miss!"

Makino looked bored.

 **Makino: (voiceover)** _"Everyone from the outside world admires the school, though."_

All the students sat in the desks and looked at the teacher as class started.

"How are you?" The teacher greeted them.

"How are you?" The students replied.

Makino was handed some paper from the boy sitting in front of her, she took one and passed it along to the person sitting behind her. It was a school trip destination questionaire. Makino's eyes went wide when she saw the list of various exotic places – Bali, New Caledonia, Maldives, Canada.

 **Makino: (voiceover)** _"I'm a commoner in this high school, so I have no choice but to follow them."_

"It's the RED NOTICE!" A boy shouted.

Everyone looked up.

...

Takayuki Kimoto sat on the floor in front of his locker, breathing heavily as he saw the Red Notice from the F5 hanging in his locker.

A boy was running through the school, yelling. "It the RED NOTICE! Kimoto Takayuki in class 2-B got a Red Notice!"

...

The teacher ran to the door. "Homeroom is over."

"Let's catch up with Kimoto." A boy said.

"Yeah." His friends agreed.

Everyone hurried to leave the classroom, everyone except Makino and Haruka Masami.

...

Kimoto ran up some stairs, heading down a hallway. He was blocked by some students, so he turned to run the other way. His path was once again blocked by more students. So he ran downstairs and ran into another group. They all surrounded him and grabbed him, lifting him up.

"Hey!" Kimoto said. "Let me go!"

...

Haruka leaned her head against her desk, sighing. "Ugh..."

Sakurako Sanjou stood in front of her. "Masami-san." Haruka looked up. "I don't get it, but is it okay not to go?"

Makino looked at them.

 **Makino: (voiceover)** _"A clueless transfer student...If she knew how things worked around here, she would regret entering Eitoku High School."_

Haruka stood and walked out of the classroom, Makino and Sakurako followed her.

"What happened to everyone?" Sakurako asked. "What is a Red Notice?"

"It's a 'declaration of war' from F5." Haruka answered.

"F5?" Sakurako repeated, confused.

"They are five 3rd year boys and they control this school." Haruka explained. "Flower Five, which stands for F5."

...

The Red Notice was shown in Kimoto's locker.

 **Haruka: (voiceover)** _"If you go against F5, you get a Red Notice. Then everyone will come after you."_

Everyone was throwing food at Kimoto and pushing him around.

...

Haruka, Makino and Sakurako slowly made their way to where everyone else was.

"Why does everyone follow F5?" Sakurako asked.

"They are sons and heirs of super-rich families." Haruka answered.

"Isn't everyone the same here?" Sakurako questioned.

"It's on a different level." Haruka told her.

...

The F5 arrived.

 **Haruka: (voiceover)** _"This school received vast amounts of money from their parents. Even the teachers can't say anything to them now. They're promised free reign at school."_

"It's F5!" Yuriko screamed.

Everyone started to chant. "F5! F5! F5!"

 **Haruka: (voiceover)** _"That's why I've never seen them wear uniforms here."_

Everyone continued to chant as the F5 walked through the crowd. "F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5! F5!"

 **Haruka: (voiceover)** _"F5's member are Mimasaka Akira."_

Akira Mimasaka dropped a wedding ring into a glass of champagne and kissing a woman.

 **Haruka: (voiceover)** _"Loves the company of women 10 years older than him. He's an older woman 'lady killer'. His parents are bosses in the Underground."_

Soujiroh Nishikado was in his home, wearing a traditional kimono and performing a tea ceremony.

 **Haruka: (voiceover)** _"Nishikado Soujiroh. He's the son and heir of the head of a tea ceremony school. He's a freakin' playboy and womanizer."_

Soujiroh had a drink of the tea he had made.

 **Haruka: (voiceover)** _"Hanazawa Rui. He's the 'pet son' of a BIG company. Cool and of few words...a mysterious member."_

Rui Hanazawa was sitting by the window of a lavish apartment.

 **Haruka: (voiceover)** _"Masami Ren. He's the son of the founder of Masami Productions. Proud and intense...He's also my brother."_

The Masami Productions office building was shown. Haruka was singing in a recording studio while Ren watched.

 **Haruka: (voiceover)** _"Then there's Domyouji Tsukasa. He's the young son of the famous Domyouji Worldwide Financial Group. He's F5's leader and an autocrat."_

Tsukasa Domyouji was sitting in a chair, being pampered by some staff.

Haruka, Makino and Sakurako finally joined the crowd.

The F5 sat down on some couches that had been set up for them.

Sakurako looked at Domyouji.

A boy was pushed towards the F5.

"Domyouji-san, this is Kimoto's friend." A boy told him.

Kimoto tried to sit, but he is pulled back up by two boys.

"Stand up!" Everyone told him.

Domyouji looked at Kimoto and his friend, nodding.

Kimoto's friend shook his head.

"Let's start." Domyouji said.

Everyone clapped and cheered. "Okay, let's start."

Domyouji stood, silencing everyone and walked closer to Kimoto's friend, who bowed his head as he cried. Domyouji then punched Kimoto in the face four times, making him fall.

"I told you to do it like this." Domyouji said.

Soujiroh looked at Akira. "Hey, isn't that Hide-chan?"

Domyouji smiled as he put his hand on Kimoto's friend's shoulder. "Don't waste my time."

Domyouji punched him in the stomach and proceeded to punch him four more times.

Rui stood, looking bored and walked away.

Makino watched him.

Domyouji kicked Kimoto's friend, chuckling.

"As expected, Domyouji-san, that was a great punch." A boy said.

Domyouji kicked him in the throat before fixing his jacket. "Your methods really suck." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't have time to waste on this."

Akira, Soujiroh and Ren stood.

"It's over." Ren said. "Game over!"

Everyone clapped as Domyouji, Akira, Soujiroh and Ren left.

"Soooo cool!" Yuriko exclaimed.

Haruka looked at her and everyone else, not happy at all and clenched her hand into a fist.

...

Haruka ran down a hallway and opened a door, leaning against it. "Idiots! All of them! What's so great about F5? Don't get so happy from such a sneaky game. Freakin' stupid bitches!" She walked down some stairs towards the edge of the roof, banging her fist on the railing. "It's wrong to be so happy when your friends are getting beat up. No way! No way! No way in hell!"

Rui was lying on the stairs with a book covering his face, he moved it and looked towards her.

Rui was lying on the stairs with a book covering his face, he moved it and looked towards her.

Haruka exhaled. "Okay."

Rui watched her walk away and sat up, curious.

...

Back in class, a student stood and read. Everyone was acting as if nothing out of the ordinary occured.

 **Makino: (voiceover)** _"Just a year and a half to go...that I'll need to endure till graduation. I will keep quiet and try not to stand out. That's my only wish. However..."_

...

 **Hana Yori Dango**

 ** _A girl opened her notebook and started writing._**

 **Makino Tsukushi**

 **Inoue Mao**

 **Masami Haruka**

 **Ueto Aya**

 **Domyouji Tsukasa**

 **Matsumoto Jun**

 **Hanazawa Rui**

 **Oguri Shun**

 **Masami Ren**

 **Yûki Furukawa**

 **Nishikado Soujiroh**

 **Matsuda Shota**

 **Mimasaka Akira**

 **Abe Tsuyoshi**

 ** _The girl drew a heart on the page with I and U on either side_**

 ** _Makino was running down a street into a building_**

 ** _Domyouji was sitting on a desk in a classroom, looking towards the window_**

 ** _Rui was standing on the roof, he turned around as he read a book before looking at the sky_**

 ** _Soujiroh was walking down a hallway, he looked back_**

 ** _Akira was sitting on a bench, he looked back at the school_**

 ** _Haruka was standing inside the school, spinning around_**

 ** _Ren walked closer_**

 ** _Haruka looked at him, smiling_**

 ** _Domyouji walked closer on the other side_**

 ** _Haruka tried to punch him_**

 ** _Rui and Makino walked closer from either side_**

 ** _Makino walked closer to Rui_**

 ** _Ren hurried to push him back_**

 ** _Rui turned and walked away_**

 ** _Haruka ran after Rui, bringing him back_**

 ** _Ren scratched the back of his head_**

 ** _Domyouji pulled Rui and Haruka apart_**

 ** _Soujiroh and Akira walked in, smiling_**

 ** _Makino, Haruka, Domyouji, Ren, Rui, Akira and Soujiroh all stood together, screaming silently before smiling_**

...

After school, Makino was working at Wagashi Sengoku with her best friend, Yuki Matsuoka.

"What? Someone got a red notice again? Yuki asked. "This Kimoto, what did he do?"

"At the café, juice from an orange squirted out..." Makino trailed off.

"What?" Yuki asked.

 **Flashback**

Kimoto bite into an orange slice, squeezing out juice.

 **Makino: (voiceover)** _"And flew into Domyouji's eye."_

 **Yuki: (voiceover)** _"What?"_

Domyouji squinted as juice got into his eye.

 **Now**

Yuki was cleaning the counter.

"F5's name comes from five flowers." Makino said, standing and walking closer. "Damn. How shameless. They're made of boogers!"

Yuki laughed. "Boogers...If you said that at Eitoku, your classmates would take you to the kangaroo court!"

Makino nodded. "Yeah." She picked up a box. "Yuki, if you're not gonna eat this, I'll take it."

"But it's expired already." Yuki told her.

"No problem." Makino replied.

"But you'll survive." Yuki said.

"Yup." Makino agreed. "I had a stomach ache once."

Yuki looked at her. "That's not what I meant."

"Huh?" Makino asked.

"I wonder how you can live with their stupid behaviour..." Yuki trailed off. "You always protected me and everyone else."

...

 **Flashback**

Young Yuki was crying.

 **Yuki: (voiceover)** _"When we were in kindergarten..."_

Young Makino punched a boy

...

 **Yuki: (voiceover)** _"When we were in elementary school..."_

Young Yuki was crying again.

Young Makino punched another boy.

...

 **Yuki: (voiceover)** _"When we were in junior high school..."_

Yuki was crying.

Makino punched the boy who made her cry.

...

 **Now**

Makino looked down, thoughtfully.

"Nobody at Eitoku knows that you are really nice," Yuki said.

"I wish...I could beat them up and make them leave Eitoku," Makino told her, sighing. "But..."

...

Makino was now at home with her family.

Makino opened the rice cooker, surprised to find four eggs inside. "Mom! Um...there's eggs in the rice cooker."

Chieko Makino looked at her. "If I boiled them separately, it'll waste electricity." She walked towards the table and handed her husband a bowl. "Here."

Haruo Makino took the bowl. "Thanks."

Chieko walked back into the kitchen. "By the way, Tsukushi...Starting tomorrow, I'll put your lunch in this."

Chieko grabbed a bento out of the cupboard and put it on the bench.

Makino looked at it, surprised. "What?"

"I found it while cleaning up the closet." Chieko told her.

"But why such a fancy box for a school lunch?" Makino asked.

Chieko picked up the lid. "When I married, your grandmother gave me this. It's an original antique lunch box."

Haruo looked at the bento. "Oh, nice lunch box."

"Isn't it?" Chieko asked.

"Yeah." Haruo answered.

"Mainly, I'll pack your favorite prawns in this." Cheiko told her daughter.

"No, that's too fancy." Makino said.

"Susumu!" Cheiko called her son. "Let's have dinner."

"Okay!" Susumu said, walking out of his room with a book.

Chieko and Makino put the food on the table while Haruo poured himself some beer.

"I'm finished for today." Haruo said. "Maybe I can save this for 3 more days."

"Papa, I told you 1 bottle a week is okay." Chieko told him.

"Well, this time, I will set a new record." Haruo replied. "This time, I'll save this beer for 10 days."

Chieko and Susumu clapped.

Haruo raised his arms as he chuckled.

"Well, I want to successfully enter a high school with the cheapest fees in Japan." Susumu told them.

Cheiko and Haruo clapped.

"Do your best!" Haruo told him.

"Um...If you're having such troubles, then it's okay that I don't go to Eitoku." Makino told them.

"No, no, that's not it." Chieko told her. "It's just a joke about being cheap."

Susumu and Haruo nodded in agreement.

 **Makino: (voiceover)** _"From the bottom of their hearts, everyone in my family is happy I'm attending Eitoku."_

They all started to eat.

...

 **Flashback**

A co-worker approached Haruo. "Makino-kun?"

Haruo looked at him. "Yes?"

"I heard that your daughter goes to Eitoku High School?!" The co-worker said.

"Yes...she does." Haruo told him.

...

Chieko was talking to a woman.

"Makino-san, I heard that your daughter attends Eitoku." The woman told her.

Chieko smiled. "Yes...she does."

...

Susumu was drinking from a water fountain at his school.

"Hey, Susumu." Another student said.

"Yes?" Susumu asked, turning to look at his classmate while water spouted against his cheek.

"Does your sister go to Eitoku?" The other boy asked.

"Yeah." Susumu answered.

...

 **Now**

Makino ate some rice.

 **Makino: (voiceover)** _"For my sake, they are encouraging me with their smiles. So I can never say things like 'I want to quit Eitoku'."_

Makino was now in her room, doing push-ups.

 **Makino: (voiceover)** _"I shouldn't have entered Eitoku in the first place."_

...

 **Flashback**

It was the school orientation.

Shizuka Toudou was standing on stage, addressing everyone. "I'm Toudou Shizuka and I graduated in 2000. Welcome to Eitoku High School today."

Makino and Chieko were looking at a picture of Shizuka.

"She's gorgeous." Makino said. "Like a model."

"She is Toudou company's president's daughter." Chieko told her. "She studies abroad at a school in France. What an amazing person she is!"

The woman in front of them looked at Chieko. "Shh! Be quiet!"

Shizuka glanced at Makino. "I'd like to say something to those that are deciding on which path to take. Be true to yourself. If you do that, I'm sure you will enjoy your life at school."

Makino looked at Shizuka.

 **Makino: (voiceover)** _"I thought that I wanted to be like this wonderful person, so I entered Eitoku."_

...

 **Now**

Haruka was at home, taking a bath.

 **Haruka: (voiceover)** _"I'm not like everyone else at Eitoku. My father is rich, but my mother was a commoner. So I'm an outcast. I thought I would've had a more exciting life at school. I hate Eitoku. I hate the arrogant F5. I hate my cruel classmates. But to be honest, I hate myself because I can't say anything."_

Haruka sighed before dunking her head in the water.

...

The next day at Eitoku, everyone was eating lunch.

Makino looked around at everyone eating from plates as if they were in a restaurant.

 **Makino: (voiceover)** _"Unbelievable..."_

Makino opened the box covering her bento and grabbed the case containing the chopsticks. "This is unbelievable too." She removed the lid and saw prawns on top of her lunch. "This is prawns?"

Makino sighed, starting to eat.

Haruka walked closer. "Makino-san?"

Makino looked up in surprise. "Masami-san?!"

"Can I sit with you?" Haruka asked.

Makino nodded.

Haruka smiled and sat down. "Oh, what a nice lunch box!"

Makino's eyes went wide when she saw Haruka's lunch. "You have 'furikake'?!"

Haruka nodded. "They're my favorite. My mother used to make them for me."

"Your mother?" Makino repeated, curiously.

"Yes," Haruka said. "She was a commoner like you."

"Is that so?" Makino asked, curiously.

Two boys cornered Sakurako.

"Hey! Are you Sanjou-san who just transferred to class-C?" Boy 1 asked.

"Ah, this is the first time meeting you." Boy 2 said. "Let's eat together."

Haruka saw them.

"Um...I..." Sakurako trailed off.

"Hey, I found some seats, so come with us." Boy 2 told her.

"Ah! Sanjou-san!" Haruka called out. "Over here!"

Sakurako hurried away from the boys and sat with Haruka and Makino.

"Thank you so much." Sakurako said, smiling.

"No problem." Haruka told her.

"I'm not very good with guys." Sakurako told her. "Also...I don't think I can get used to this school."

"Hey." Makino said, leaning forward. "By chance, are you a commoner?"

Sakurako gasped as she looked at Haruka's rice balls. "Oh!"

"What?" Makino asked.

"Ah! Oh, no! It's moldy!" Sakurako said.

"Oh, no." Haruka told her. "It's just 'furikake'."

Sakurako tilted her head in confusion.

Makino nodded. "You're a rich girl, after all."

Haruka picked up a rice ball. "Wanna try it?"

"Thank you for the food." Sakurako said. Haruka handed her a rice ball. Sakurako bit into it. "Delicious!"

"Really?" Haruka asked.

Sakurako nodded. "Yes."

Haruka smiled.

"Sakurako and Haruka are beautiful names." Makino told them, covering her bento with the cloth and tying it. "I'm jealous."

"Tsukushi-chan is a cute name too, isn't it?" Haruka asked.

"How?" Makino replied. "It's like weeds. Weeds! I wonder why my parents named me after food."

Makino, Haruka and Sakurako laughed.

Sakurako stood, carrying her tray and walked right into Domyouji. Makino and Haruka stared in shock as orange juice was spilled all over him.

The rest of the F5 walked downstairs.

"I'm sorry." Sakurako said.

"That's an unusual greeting." Domyouji replied.

"Uh..." Sakurako trailed off. "I'll pay for the cleaning costs."

"Cleaning costs?" Domyouji repeated, undoing his tie. "Are you joking?"

Domyouji took off his shirt, hitting Sakurako in the process.

Soujiroh put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, now, Tsukasa. Don't bully such a cute girl."

"That's a shame." Akira said. "I would've wanted to meet you if you were 10 years older. Hey, do you have any older sisters?"

"Ahhh/" Domyouji said. Akira and Soujiroh moved away from Sakurako. "I feel cold. If I catch pneumonia, what will you do?" Haruka looked at him. "I'm the son of Domyouji Financial, which Japan relies on. What do you know about the future of Japan? I asked, what do you know?!"

"Sto...!" Makino started to shout before lowering her voice. "Stop. Please." Everyone looked at her. "F-forgive her, please. It wasn't on purpose."

Domyouji stepped closer to Makino, walking around her and Haruka before leaving. The rest of F5 followed.

Haruka looked down, feeling uneasy.

...

 **Makino: (voiceover)** _"I really wished...I really wished for a quiet life. Then I got involved in their game."_

Makino opened her locker, finding a red notice from F5.

...

The same boy from earlier made the announcement in the hallway. "It's a red notice! Makino Tsukushi in class 2-C got a red notice!"

...

The F5 were in their usual meeting place.

"Let's run that bitch out of here today." Domyouji said.

"It looks like this is the first time a girl has gotten a red notice." Akira stated.

"Hm...probably." Soujiroh said.

Ren looked at Domyouji. "It seems this girl may be a friend of Haruka's."

"Who cares?" Domyouji asked.

...

Makino was standing in class, her desk was missing and everyone was staring at her. They stood and started to surround her, laughing.

Haruka walked in.

Makino walked past her as she left the classroom.

"What happened?" Haruka asked.

Makino ran down the hallway, starting to cry.

"Makino!" Haruka called after her.

Makino walked downstairs and found her desk had been thrown outside.

"I found it." Makino said.

Makino walked outside and put her things down before grabbing her desk. She screamed as food was thrown at her from above. Makino looked up at some boys standing at a window, they tossed the bin towards her and she ran to avoid it.

...

In English class, the teacher was giving a lesson.

"Are haiku popular outside Japan?" The teacher asked. "Number 2. Is..."

Everyone threw rubbish at Makino.

Makino stood. "Stop it!"

The teacher looked at her. "Makino-san! We're in the middle of class."

"I'm sorry." Makino told him.

Haruka looked at her in concern.

...

After school, Makino and Haruka were sitting together on some steps.

Sakurako was walking by.

Makino stood. "Sakurako."

Sakurako stopped and looked at them. Makino smiled, but Sakurako quickly walked away.

Haruka watched her leave.

Water was dumped on top on Makino.

Haruka looked at Yuriko, Erika and Minako.

"It looks like even your friend deserted you." Erika said, looking at Makino.

"You were an eyesore from the very beginning/" Minako added. "You're just a freakin' commoner. Quit attending Eitoku."

"Get the hell out of here!" Yuriko told her.

The trio spoke in unison. "You're dirt poor!

"Leave her alone!" Haruka told them. "So what if she's not rich? Makino has every right to be here as anyone else! You think that if you pick on her you'll impress the F5? My brother Ren wouldn't look twice at spoiled bitches like you!"

"Aw...look, the outcast is sticking up for her friend/" Yuriko said. "Your father may be king in the music industry, but you're nothing but a leech. Like your mother."

Haruka grew angry and slapped Yuriko. "Don't talk about my mother!" Makino looked at her in shock. "Come on, Makino. Let's go."

Erika and Minako fussed over Yuriko as Haruka grabbed Makino by the hand and walked away.

...

Haruka took Makino to the roof.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked.

Makino was breathing heavily, trying not to cry. "Damn it!" They walked down the stairs. "Damn it!" Makino sat on the steps. "Damn it!"

Haruka sat next to her, looking sympathetic.

Rui was sitting on the steps, reading. "Sto...Stop, please."

Makino and Haruka stood and looked at him.

"Rui?!" Haruka asked, surprised.

"Can you stop being noisy here?" Rui questioned. He looked at them. "It was you, after all."

Huh?" Haruka asked.

Rui stood and approached the edge of the roof. "Can you stop relieving your stress here?"

"Have you been listening to me all this time?" Haruka asked.

"I'm sorry, but this fire escape is my area." Rui told them.

"What?" Makino asked.

"I like it here." Rui answered. "So, I don't want you disturbing me."

Haruka and Makino looked at him before bowing and started to leave.

"Oh, I know you both have problems." Rui said.

Makino and Haruka looked back at him, Rui walked past them as he climbed the steps and left.

...

Makino was running home.

Ren was following her in his limo.

...

Later at his house, Domyouji was holding a boy's head under the water in his pool.

"That bitch...she never seems to learn her lesson." Domyouji said. "What happened?!"

"I'm sorry." The boy replied. "Tomorrow, by all means..."

Domyouji held the boy's head under water again. "If you can't do it, you know what will happen, huh?"

...

Makino and Yuki were closing up the dango shop.

"You should transfer to another school." Yuki said.

"You think so too?" Makino asked.

"Naturally!" Yuki answered. "Right? Tsukushi..."

Sachiyo Sengoku popped up behind the counter. "Is that Domyouji a son of the Domyouji Financial family?"

"Okami-san, how long have you been listening to us?" Makino asked.

"You know, big shots are often involved in the underground world." Sachiyo told them. "Maybe they will try to 'erase' you."

"Erase?" Makino repeated.

"My ex-boyfriend, who I loved, turned against the 'colossal powers'." Sachiyo said. "He was a drug dealer and I didn't even know."

"Wait a sec, Okami-san." Yuki told her. "What kind of life do you...?"

Sachiyo looked at Makino. "Tsukushi-chan. Be very careful."

Makino sighed.

...

The next day, Makino slowly approached her locker and opened the door. Snakes slithered out.

Makino screamed as she fell back to the floor and everyone else ran away.

The three boys Domyouji had threatened walked closer.

Makino looked at them. "What do you want?"

They grabbed her and dragged her into a dark classroom.

"Cover her mouth!" Boy 1 said.

"Stop it!" Makino told them as she struggled.

"Cover her mouth tightly." Boy 1 instructed.

"Stop it!" Makino pleaded as she was forced to lay on the floor.

Boy 2 put a stool over her and sat on it, slapping her face. "Don't fight back."

Boy 3 used a knife to unbutton her jacket before holding her to her throat.

"What are you doing now?" Rui asked, lying on some nearby stools.

Makino and the boys looked at him.

"Um..." Boy 2 trailed off.

Rui stood and walked closer. "Let her go."

"But no, I have to..." Boy 1 said. "Because she never gives up."

"Shut up." Rui told him. "I said, let her go."

The boys all got up and left.

Rui moved the chair away from Makino and sat on it.

Makino sat up, holding her jacket close as she cried.

"The cleaning lady is cleaning..." Rui trailed off. Makino looked at him. "The fire escape. Finally, I thought I found a quiet place."

"Th—thank you." Makino said, still crying. "Thank you."

"Don't misunderstand me." Rui told her. "I...just hate this."

Rui stood and walked away.

...

Domyouji was on the phone. "Rui?"

 **Boy: (over phone)** _"Yes. He showed up, so we couldn't 'take care of her'."_

"Why can't you just make her go away?!" Domyouji asked, angrily.

He hung up and sat down, annoyed.

Kaede Domyouji walked in, talking on the phone. "I will return to New York when I finish the M & A business." Domyouji at her. "What was the response from the Manhattan Bank? No. Just stop the deal."

 **Man: (over phone)** _"But I think we should consider."_

"I said, stop it right now." Kaede told him, hanging up. Domyouji stood. She looked at him. "Oh, you're here."

"What a mother." Domyouji said. "After 6 months of not seeing your son, this is the greeting that he gets?"

Kaede put her earring in her ear and they stared at each other, expressionless.~*~*~

...

Ren was sitting in his room.

Haruka marched over to him, shoving him angrily in the chest. "Bastard!"

Ren was taken back. "Hey! What's your problem?"

"That stupid friend of yours, Domyouji..." Haruka trailed off. "Some boys tried to rape Makino because of him!"

"Who?" Ren asked. "Oh, that girl..."

"Tell me you didn't know about this!" Haruka demanded. "Because if you did and you did nothing to stop it, you're just as bad as he is!"

"Haru-chan." Ren said, grabbing her hands to calm her down.

There was a knock on the door. "Master Ren. Miss Haruka. Dinner is ready."

Ren and Haruka looked at the door.

...

The Masami family were sitting in the dining room, eating dinner. Kyoko and Kazuo sat on one end while Ren and Haruka sat on the other.

Kyoko took one bite before addressing one of the staff. "Can you call the chef here?"

"Yes, madam." The butler said, walking away.

Haruka looked at her.

Kyoko had a drink of wine as she stared back at Haruka with a cold expression.

Ren continued to eat, trying to ignore the tension in the room.

The butler returned with the chef.

The chef removed his hat and bowed, walking towards Kyoko. "Did you call for me, madam?"

Kyoko put on a fake smile. "Starting tomorrow, don't come back here."

Kyoko waved her hand and a maid walked forward to collect the plate.

"Nishida?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes." The butler answered.

"You need to hire a new chef." Kyoko told him.

"Yes, understood." Nishida said, taking the chef away.

Haruka looked down, sadly and continued to eat.

Kazuo watched her.

...

The Makino family were also eating dinner.

"Wow! It's fried chicken skin!" Haruo said,

Susumu clapped. "I'm digging in!"

"Wait a minute, Susumu." Haruo told him. "First, you should enjoy the smell and then eat half your rice."

"I see." Susumu said. "Good idea! Then we can enjoy it twice as much!"

"Yes." Haruo agreed, picking up a piece with his chopsticks. "Smell. Tsukushi...smell it."

Makino was the only one not in a pleasant mood. "Stop it! I know it's not fun when you have to pinch pennies."

"Onee-chan, what happened?" Susumu asked.

"You're pushing it." Makino answered. "It's annoying! I think..." She stood. "It's useless saving money just to have me go to Eitoku."

Makino went into her room, closing the door behind her.

Haruo, Chieko and Susumu looked at each other, speechless.

Makino fell back on her bed, breathing heavily.

...

The F5 were in a nightclub.

A woman walked closer. "Akira-kun?"

"Hm?" Akira said, looking at her.

The woman sat down. "Akira-kun, I brought you a present."

"Eh, what is it?" Akira asked.

The woman showed her divorce papers. "Now we can get married after you graduate."

Akira kissed her. "Thanks for everything. It was fun."

Akira stood and grabbed her hand, leading her to the door.

The woman chased after him. "Wait a minute, Akira-kun. Please wait! "

"I heard she is going home, so take her there." Akira told the doorman.

"Noooo..." The woman protested. "Akira-kun!"

Akira walked towards Soujiroh, who was snuggling on a couch with a girl.

"Woahhhh..." Soujiroh trailed off. "You're harsh, Akira."

"I'm better than you though." Akira told him, sitting down. "At least I'm not surrounded by 21 slutty girlfriends."

The girl sat up. "Huh? Is that true, Soujiroh?"

Soujiroh looked at her. "Between man and woman, it's a once-in-a-lifetime chance and I chose you." He ran a finger up her arm. "Your skin is so smooth, like beautiful green tea."

The girl smiled. "What are you saying?"

Domyouji and Ren walked in.

"Hey." Ren greeted them

"Rui's not here?" Domyouji asked.

...

Akira, Soujiroh, Ren and Domyouji were now playing pool.

"I see, he's a bit of a prudence." Soujiroh said. "But rape is bad, Tsukasa-kun."

Domyouji hit the pool table. "No! Let them have it their way!"

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Akira asked.

"If that bitch doesn't leave, the game's not over." Domyouji answered.

"The game will become dangerous if you piss off Haruka." Ren told him. "Cool it, Tsukasa. We're just killing time. But can you control the future of the Domyouji Financial empire, if you can't even control a small school?"

Domyouji smiled, slamming a cue stick on the table, shattering the plates.

"Yeah, yeah." Soujiroh said.

Domyouji tossed the cue stick to the floior and walked away, grabbing his jacket.

...

Makino was lying in bed, it was early in the morning when she heard clattering coming from the kitchen. She opened her bedroom door and found her parents making her lunch.

"Wow, it's shaped like a flower." Haruo said. "It's cute."

"Susumu said, 'I'll take leftover carrots so put the good ones into Onee-chan's lunch box'," Chieko told him.

"I see." Haruo replied.

"I should leave Papa's piece of Kamaboko alone." Chieko said.

"No, no, I'm okay." Haruo told her. "Put it into Tsukushi's."

"But..." Chieko trailed off.

"Try to make her lunch box full so it looks beautiful." Haruo said.

"Okay." Chieko replied. "Oh, I can't forget Tsukushi's favorite prawn."

"I'm sure Tsukushi will be happy." Haruo told her.

...

Domyouji was standing on the street.

A man looked at him. "Hey, you. Can you give me a light?" Domyouji ignore him. "Did you hear me?"

Domyouji punched him in the stomach.

Man 2 went to attack him, Domyouji punched him and kicked him to the ground. He turned and avoided Man 3's fist, punching him. Man 2 grabbed him, spinning him around. Domyouji punched him three times and left them lying on the ground as he walked across the street.

...

At Eitoku, Haruka and Makino were sitting together for lunch.

Makino opened her bento and saw her mother had put a large prawn in her lunch.

Makino chuckled. "That's a bit excessive."

Haruka looked at her and smiled.

Together, Makino and Haruka held their hands together and bowed. "Thanks for the food."

They started to eat.

Domyouji walked closer.

Makino looked up at him before averting her gaze.

Domyouji looked at their lunch, scoffing. "Mere commoner. You're trying to be high class for once in your dear life by eating with Haruka? I know because I'm a great man." He picked up Makino's bento. "I didn't know that middle-class hags can cook like this?"

Domyouji threw the bento on the ground, breaking it.

Makino and Haruka looked at the floor in shock.

Domyouji slammed his foot of the shrimp before walking away.

Makino knelt on the ground, crestfallen because of her parents hard work.

Domyouji looked at Rui, Akira, Soujiroh and Ren. "Hey, let's go to Ginza."

"How come?" Akira asked.

"Because my shoes are dirty." Domyouji answered.

Rui looked down at Makino.

Haruka stood, glaring at Domyouji. "Wait right there.''

"Huh?" Domyouji asked. "Did you say something?"

Haruka walked towards him. "I don't know if you're a rich boy or what. You're a loser who has never earned money on your own!" She stepped back and raised her fists. "Don't be so full of it!"

Haruka punched Domyouji in the face, making him fall.

Domyouji looked at her.

Makino looked up, surprised.

Everyone watched in shock.

Sakurako smiled, secretly.

"Go ahead and give me a red notic." Haruka told him. "I will never run away! I declare war! Come on! Any time, anywhere!"

Domyouji stared at Haruka, seeming lost in thought.

...

 **Flashback**

"Tsukasa!"

Someone punched Domyouji, making him fall. "Don't be so full of it!"

...

 **Now**

Haruka helped Makino gather up the broken pieces of her bento. Makino wrapped it up in the cloth.

Haruka looked up at Ren.

Ren smiled.

Haruka glared at Domyouji again before walking away with Makino.

Everyone moved out of their way.

 **Makino: (voiceover)** "Haruka did something great. Something no one else at Eitoku has ever done. Honestly, from that point on, I'm afraid of their payback. But I will never lose to them even if they step on me or kick me. Because I'm Tsukushi, a strong weed and I have a true friend on my side."

...

Cheiko was wrapping up Makino's bento. "I don't know what happened, but please be careful."

"Okay." Makino said.

Chieko handed her the bento. "Here."

"I'm going now." Makino told her, nodding.

"Take care." Chieko replied.

Makino walked outside and found Haruka waiting for her. They greeted each other with a smile and walked away.

A black car pulled appeared and men in black suits grabbed Haruka.

"W..w...wait!" Makino said.

Haruka's mouth was covered as she was dragged into the car while two men held Makino back to stop her interference.

The back window of another car rolled down, revealing Domyouj inside.

Makino looked at him, shocked and felt helpless because she couldn't do a thing to help as the men took Haruka away.


End file.
